A True, True Friend
A True, True Friend '''is one of the seven songs in the MLP: FiM season finale; "Magical Mystery Cure." Lyrics :http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight_Sparkle Twilight Sparkle' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see :'and [http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Fluttershy Fluttershy]' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :'Rainbow Dash: Um, hello? Friend trapped inside, remember? :Sparkle' ::Rarity needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can :'Fluttershy' ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :'and Fluttershy' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help you see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :'Rainbow Dash': Uh, what just happened? :'Twilight Sparkle': There's no time to explain, but we need your help. Applejack's trying to make dresses! :'Rainbow Dash': Say no more! :'Dash' ::Applejack needs your help ::She's trying hard, doing what she can ::Would you try, just give it a chance ::You might find that you'll start to understand :'Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend. :'Rarity:' gasps Oh my, what a terrible dream I had. Or, maybe I'm still having it. :'Twilight Sparkle': Rarity, Pinkie Pie is about to lose the apple farm. We need Applejack's help! :'Rarity': Lose the apple farm? Well we can't let that happen, now can we? :'Rarity' ::Pinkie Pie is in trouble ::We need to get there by her side ::We can try to do what we can now ::For together we can be her guide :'Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :'Applejack:' Yee-haw! Now that's more like it! What's next? :'Twilight Sparkle': The townspeople are furious. We need the old Pinkie Pie back. :'Applejack': I'm on it. I know just the thing. :'Applejack' ::The townspeople need you ::They've been sad for a while ::They march around, face a-frown ::And never seem to smile ::And if you feel like helpin' ::We'd appreciate a lot ::If you'd get up there and spread some cheer ::From here to Canterlot :'Pinkie Pie:' Come on ponies, I wanna see you SMILE! :'Crowd': PINKIE! :'cast and crowd''' ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light! (To see the light!) ::That shines! (That shines!) ::From a true, true friend! Video Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:My Little Pony songs Category:Healings